kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Guidebook for editors
Welcome to the Kubera Wiki Guidebook! This wiki welcomes all contributors, and this article should at least help new editors get started, and provide some guidelines for all editors. This is a work in progress, and as this article grows it may eventually be split up into several articles. General info There are still many chapters in need of summaries. Existing summaries may contain typos, misspellings, or awkward phrasing. If you are good at English writing, you are welcome to add or fix any content here, as long as any information you add is accurate. *Summaries should be brief and not overly-detailed. They should also be written in the present tense, which is standard for summarized fiction. Past tense can be used for History sections and flashbacks. **The exceptions to the "brief" guideline are the summaries from Chapter 2-97 on, since there are no English scanlations by The Company for those chapters. **I am aware that most of the wiki summaries are in the past tense, and they will be updated. *Avoid putting spoilers in a chapter article, e.g. if a character appears but his/her name hasn't been revealed until several chapters later, such as Gandharva in Chapter 1. However, it is okay to link to the relevant spoiler information, so it is up to the reader whether or not to follow the link. *Avoid the over-use of slang, or just avoid it altogether, for the benefit of our non-native English readers. *Avoid adding speculation and unconfirmed information to articles. The same goes for assumed information; if something was not explicitly stated in the webtoon or on the author's blog, it does not belong in an article. Speculation discussions are fine in the comments and the wiki forum, however. Links In summaries and informational articles, please add a link to the first occurrence of a character's name (unless the article itself is about that character) and/or any special objects. In the Visual editor, highlight the text to be linked, then click the Add link icon in the editor menu. A list of suggestions will often appear after you type the first few letters of the article name you wish to link to. In the Source editor, you create a link using square brackets; you use double brackets for links within the wiki, and single brackets for external links. :Examples: *Asha Rahiro - links to the article "Asha Rahiro" *the mysterious magician - links to the article "Asha Rahiro" but displays the text "the mysterious magician". The pipe character "|" separates the two fields. *Chapter 1 on Naver's website - links to the first chapter of Kubera, but displays the text "Chapter 1 on Naver's website" You can link to the majority of wiki character articles using only the character's first name, such as Asha and Leez, because the "Asha" article contains a redirect to the "Asha Rahiro" article. One exception to this is Kubera, which will link to the article on God Kubera unless you specify the human Kubera: Kubera For more information on Wikia links, see Wikia Community Central - Help:Links. References References make it easy to verify information from the webtoon, and help to avoid speculation. The basic format for creating a reference on this wiki is as follows: *Rao Leez's autobiography was seen in his daughter's bedroom.Season 1 Chapter 1: The Girl with a God's Name (1) *Leez's "Welcome" cake Season 2 Chapter 89: Taboo (1) The two references above will appear like this: *Rao Leez's autobiography was seen in his daughter's bedroom.Season 1 Chapter 1: The Girl with a God's Name (1) *Leez's "Welcome" cake Season 2 Chapter 89: Taboo (1) The name cannot be a number. Please use "ch" and the chapter number with no space. Between the reference tags is a link to the chapter on the wiki. Please link to the wiki chapter, and do not make an external link to the actual chapter, in case the chapter is updated and all references containing the old link become obsolete. It is easier to update the single link on the wiki chapter page. For an identical reference later in the same article, use this format: : Any page that uses reference tags needs to have this text at the bottom (using the Source editor): : References For more information on Wikia citations, see Wikia Community Central - Help:Cite. Images Make sure any images you upload follow Wikia's Terms of Use. When uploading images, we prefer that you use the PNG format over JPG/JPEG. The Wikia servers will cause JPG thumbnails to become pixellated. Webtoon images For images directly from the webtoon, please put the season/chapter number at the beginning of the filename, e.g. 1-07 food display case.png Please add categories to the images you upload. All webtoon images are categorized by arc name and character names, and occasionally city names. Right-click (or command-click) the image thumbnail to open the image page, then scroll to the bottom to find the Add category button. Suggested categories: Images, the name of the arc (e.g. The Golden Knight), and the full names of all characters in the image (e.g. Asha Rahiro instead of Asha). You can visit the Arc Guide for links to images categorized by arc. Other images This includes fan art, wallpapers, digitally manipulated webtoon images, and any other image not from the webtoon itself. Please add the relevant category to the image: *Fan Art *Wallpapers *Wiki screenshots *Other images (for images that don't really fit in any other category) Please don't upload any fan art images without the artist's permission. Templates Templates are typically used to provide content that can be included in many different pages. Administrator-only templates are used to leave sections of the main page open for edits. Here is the list of the most-used templates, and most of them should have documentation. Character template: *Template:Character Other templates: *Template:Arc *Template:Episode (used for chapters) Administrator-only templates: *Template:Latest Chapter - this should be updated weekly *Template:Latest News *Template:Affiliates References Category:Index Category:Help desk